


Reflection

by the_dala



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dala/pseuds/the_dala
Summary: Elizabeth through the looking glass.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Kudos: 31





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting back to archiving my old Pirates fic - this was originally published March 9th, 2005.

Elizabeth sleeps lightly and Will knows it, so she has no idea why he insists that Jack keep it down.

They are at the window to the left of the bed, judging by their voices. She faces the opposite wall, and if she pulls the coverlet down just a bit, she can see men and moonlight reflected in her dressing table mirror. It was a wedding gift, that table, and at the time she’d thought its large mirror frivolous.

Now she finds herself appreciating it – the clear, shining glass showing her husband’s head tipped back, his throat working convulsively as the pirate does something with his hands beneath the oak frame. Jack drifts lower, mouth flattening against Will’s bare chest. Barely turning his head, he flicks his eyes over to the bed, checking to see if she’s asleep. Elizabeth doesn’t move.

But Jack – canny Jack – he looks at the mirror, right into her eyes, and his grin flashes in the faint light.

Will moans beneath the touch she can’t see, evidently forgetting his own command about silence. She watches through the glass, Jack now turning back to Will and closing teeth over his nipple – showing off. When next he glances at the mirror, Elizabeth raises an eyebrow. He knows very well how the sight of them together affects her. Already her nightshift is too restrictive around her body, the linen chafing sensitized skin, though she won’t give him the satisfaction of moving. Not until –

Jack chuckles and tugs Will with him as he backs up to the bed. She still doesn’t stir, waiting until Jack leans over her. She can feel the heat of Will’s breath at Jack’s shoulder, from where he’s worked the shirt loose, and she can see the edge of his reflection.

“See anything int’resting in the looking glass, love?” Jack drawls. Will looks up briefly, catches her gaze in the mirror, and consideration of their treasure passes between them. She turns her head, smelling sea salt in Jack’s hair and tasting rum on his lips.

“Another world,” she murmurs, flipping neatly over beneath his braced arm. Will pushes at his back and together they hold him fast.


End file.
